IMPRINTED
by MRS.GINACULLEN86
Summary: Seth Clearwater imprints on Kaydie.wolf pack is still active. Seth and Kaydie both have secrets that get in the way.drama happens. Disclaimer: some characters and story are not my own, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.opinions welcome RR please. thanx
1. Seth

IMPRINTED

I walked into Moonrise bar and grill laughing at something Quil had said. Quil, Jared, Paul and I are 4 out of 8 members of a wolf pack. Yes wolf pack, we are here because a family of vegetarian vampires, meaning they hunt animals not humans, moved into town causing our Quileute tribe to once again form a pack of protectors to take shape in form of wolves. We are here to protect our reservation and obviously no one knows about us or the local Cullen's being what we are.

"Come on Seth you know that was funny." Quil was commenting on a prank he had pulled on me.

"Sorry, if I don't think waking up by being tossed into the river from a cliff funny." But despite what I was saying I was laughing. The other guys were laughing also we all sat down at a table not far from the bar. Looking up to see if a waitress was on her way I see her. Standing behind the bar smiling at a customer, time stops and I take in every inch of her, every movement. She's perfect with long cherry chocolate thick hair that I just want to run my fingers through, and pouty lips that I just want to trail my fingertips across. Then I realize what is happening. "Oh, man."

"What?" Paul asked curiously.

"Dude I think I just imprinted."

"You think?" Jared said not believing him.

"No I know it. I just didn't expect I to be that strong and intense."

"Yep, you did." is all Paul said with the other two agreeing with him.

"What do I do?" I ask unsure how to act.

"Well go over and make your move like you would with any other girl just don't strike out." Quil said smiling. I glared at him.

"Thanks that helps me a lot!" I look back over at the thing I could now never live without. Taking a deep breath I finally get the nerves to go through what I need to ,to make her mine. Walking up to the bar she spots me and smile which makes the butterflies in my stomach jump into my chest and making my heart beat so fast it feels like it's going to burst.

"Hi what can I get for you?"

"Well for starters your name." I give her the best grin I've got.

"So does that line always work?" she asks cocking her head to one side.

"Don't know that was a test run, so did it work?" she smiles at me.

"Kaydence , Kaydie for short. So now you need to tell me your name and what I can get you to drink."

"Seth and a picther." still smiling she fills a pitcher and hands it to me.

"see you around."

"Definitely." I walk back to my table happy I didn't screw it up. While wearing the biggest grin.


	2. Kaydie

_**Kaydie**_

_**I walked into the living room, I was at my friend Lily's birthday party. While I watched Lily dance with her boyfriend the guy from last night at the bar came into my mind. All night long he had been looking my way with an expression that made me feel like I was the only girl on earth. Not noticing that I was lost in my own thoughts of Seth, Lily came dancing up to me.**_

"_**So who put that smile on your face?' She said playfully bumping her hip against mine.**_

"_**No one," I said still grinning widely. Lily just laughed as she saw a friend of hers and waved her over.**_

"_**Claire this is Kaydie she was just telling me that a 'no one' put that smile on her face." Claire smiled shyly at me. Looking at her I couldn't help but think that she had to be one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Standing there with her dark brown hair flowing past her shoulders and her hazel eyes looking down shyly. I realized she reminded me of Seth.**_

"_**It's true so move on." I said laughing. Then lily's boyfriend was calling her back over to the dance floor.**_

"_**You ladies have fun." then she skipped off. Smiling after I turned to Claire.**_

"_**So how long have you known lily?" **_

"_**Oh god it seems like forever, we were college room mates. She's definitely feisty but I love her."**_

"_**She grows on you." we both smiled while we talked more about lily and moved on to other topics.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**I was filling an order for some drinks when Seth came walking up to the bar. He had already been in four times this week. I smiled at him as I handed the customer his drinks.**_

"_**What are you doing here? If you're going to stalk me let me know." I smiled at him as he gave that adorable sexy grin.**_

"_**Why Kaydie I'm here to convince you that we belong together." As he said this I was unsure if he was serious or not. So I raised my eyebrow at him. "Seriously you should let me take you out."**_

"_**Sorry Seth I don't date. Why don't'cha find some girl you can take home to mom." he leaned in toward me. His brown doe eyes usually looked too innocent now had a hint of mischief in them.**_

"_**What if I want you instead?"**_

"_**Well then it's going to be a long wait I'm way too messed up for you or anyone else." Then he did something I would never have guessed. He laughed. "Why is it so funny?"**_

"_**Trust me I've seen messed up. So you can't hide from me, so how 'bout that date?"**_

"_**Fine, drinks only I'm off at 7." I said giving in.**_

"_**See that wasn't that hard was it?" Slapping his hand on bar he was wearing a huge grin. "See you at seven." he wiggled his eyebrows as he walked away. Shaking my head I went back to work. God I was in trouble usually I was able to drive them away not give in. there was something that pulled me toward Seth I didn't know what it was but I had to be careful or he would break my heart or worse he would break me.**_


	3. First Dates

AN: Please read and review this is new for me and I would like to improve my writing and if you have questions please ask. Thank you.

First dates

Kaydie POV

I had been looking at the clock constantly since telling Seth that I would meet him after work. Rob the other bartender, kept laughing at me. As I looked down from the clock on the wall I heard his deep laugh.

"Get nervous?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No of course not, I don't get nervous and it's not a date."

"Well does he know that?" Rob asked raising his eyebrows. I don't have many friends but Rob was one of them and he knew me better than most people. He knew I had issues but never bothered me about them.

"Well I told him." He stood up from wiping off a table and gave me quizzical look, cocking his head to one side. His dark blue eyes were making me nervous. "What?"

"The question Is do you want it to be a date?"

"No I don't need any of that drama."

"I think you want that drama."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I was about o say more when Seth came walking up with one of his silly grins.

"So you ready for or non-date?"

"Just give me a few minutes." I went to the office and grabbed my black leather jacket and quickly applied fresh coat of lip goes after I put my jacket on I ran my fingers through my hair. Oh god what am I doing? Do I care what he thinks, this is NOT a date. Taking a deep breath I realized I did care. Pushing that to the back of my mind I walked back to the bar area. "I'm ready let's go."

"You kids have a great time." Rob said this as he waved us while he had a huge grin on his face.

"Alright follow me." Taking he meant to follow him in his car I started to head for the parking lot. "Didn't I say to follow me?" he smiled at me.

"Yeah I was getting my keys out." He grabbed my hand, I was surprised at how his touch was making my hand tingle. Seth was looking at our hands with a weird look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Your hand, it doesn't feel cold."

"Oh, for an odd reason my body temperature is really high, I'm a medical enigma. My doctor is surprised I'm not dead but whatever. Where are we going if we're not going in our cars?" noticing that Seth was looking at me like I had just given him a million dollars.

"We're going for a walk on the beach."

"Hey I said drinks only." Saying this I pointed my finger at him.

"Well we'll get to that, It's not a date as long as we don't eat anything or kiss."

"Alright.' I said reluctantly and we walked down the sidewalk and toward the beach. The sky was beautiful the sun had just set and at the moment the skies were clear which was an amazing feat since this was Forks, Washington. According to the record books it rained here more than any other place in the United States. We walked along the beach still holding hands in silence for a few minutes when Seth spoke.

"So did you grow up here?"

"Yeah, at least not in Forks. I was born in Neah Bay.'' So how did you end up here in forks?"

"Well that's a long story but basically I was in foster care and they moved me into a house in Forks. Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in La Push."

"Hey isn't that like an Indian reservation?"

"Yeah it's like a reservation." he did teasing me. I was about to hit him when I saw there was a plaid blanket laid out with a cooler on it.

"What's this?" He leaned down and opened the cooler and waved his hand over it, indicating for me to look, so I did. There was different kinds of soda, water and beer surrounded by ice.

"This way you have a buffet of drinks." I laughed at him and sat down on the blanket Indian style while grabbing a root beer.

Seth POV

We were walking back towards the bar I had my hands nervously in my pocket. I could not take eyes away from her, everything about her was perfect. Her caramel skin, her honey eyes and that hair that just begged me to take my hand through its thickness.

"Well I see you sometime." She this as she began to walk away.

"Hey wait can I get your number?"

"You haven't earned that yet." saying this she smiled. "But my last name is Markishtum." Then she turned and walked toward a black Harley v-rod. Shocking me she climbed on and put a helmet on and drove away. Like I said perfect.


	4. NIGHTMARE

Nightmare

Sitting nervously in the passenger seat of James Laurent's 2000 red Dodge Durango I fidgeted pulling the hem of my black skirt down. I couldn't believe that he had asked me out I was only a sophomore at Port Angeles High, while he was a senior with golden blond hair and had the body than every high school dreamed of. He was sitting in he driver seat and he turned and smiled at me.

"You have good time at the movie?" We were now sitting a the lookout, which was a popular teen hangout.

"It was pretty scary." He just smiled.

"it wasn't that bad." He took his hand and skimmed I over my hair and then tipped up my chin. "You are so beautiful." Whispering this he leaned in and our lips touched. My heart was pounding in my head, this was my firs real kiss. Suddenly both hi arms were around me. It all felt so right but with his hands and his mouth going everywhere I was just overwhelmed.

"Please.." I said pushing him away.

"What?" He said breathless.

"This is too fast." Skimming his fingers over my cheek he smiled.

"Your skins all hot, you want this just as much as I do. Then he was back at it, but this time it was more like pawing. Pushing against I kept telling him o slow down but he wasn't listening to me. Fear was making my heart pound, is going to stop? Then this pain that felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out began to go through me. Oh god he's going to kill me, please I begged for him to stop. My plea never left my lips before it was black.

The next thing I knew I was in my room covered in blood and naked.

I sat up straight from the same nightmare I have had for seven years now. It was the first night I turned. I didn't find out till the next day on the news that James had died. They say he died from being mauled by a wild animal and they were right.

"Kaydie you have to get over it." why am I talking to myself? I have officially gone crazy. I looked at the alarm clock I read 9:43 am. Might as well get up and started. Just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi it's Claire."

"Oh hey what's up?" Since lily's party Claire and I have become real good friends, at as close as you could get in 2 weeks.

"My aunt Emily is getting married. I was wondering if you would want to come."

"Sure when is it?"

"This Saturday. You'll finally get to meet my Quil."

"Well I can't wait where's it at?"

"Don't worry about that I'll come pick you up."

"Alright then just give me a call when your on your way."

"kay, oh I've gotta go. But I'll see you Saturday. Bye." I laid the phone back on its hook smiling to myself. This wedding should be interesting.

**AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING.**


	5. Weddings

Wedding

"You what?"

"What? I invited a friend to the wedding."

"Hold on what's her last name?"

"I don't remember it's starts with an m."

"Claire I was going to invite her."

"Why would yo….oh she's the girl from the bar."

"Yeah," I said running my hand through my hair. I was glad I was going to see Kaydie again but I had planned to bring her up here.

"Sorry Seth. Hey least you'll get to see her again."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her face. Do me a favor. Don't tell her anything about me." I smiled to myself wondering if this all would be a good thing.

"I guess, since I sorta messed up your plans. Seth if it helps any I'll do what I can to help. She made need it, especially when you explain to her about all that wolf stuff."

"Thanks." I gave her a small hug, which practically swallowed her. Then I felt someone pull me away from her.

"Hey get your nasty paws off my Claire bear." I looked up to see Quil pulling Claire close to his side, smiling.

"Don't worry I've got my own woman now. I was just letting Claire down easy." Laughing we all headed back outside to help finish setting up the backyard for my cousin's wedding. The whole time my mind kept bringing up the sight of her straddling that motorcycle. Smiling to myself I kept setting up the tables.

Claire had told me she went to pick her up about twenty minutes ago, so there I was pacing by the front door.

"Oh god could you be any more pathetic?" stopping I looked up to look at my sister Leah. She looked like she was handling it pretty well.

"so you doing ok?"

"Fine, you know me." My sister looked amazing in her light pink floor length maid of honor dress. If you didn't know her you would think she was completely happy. I knew better. The man she loved was officially being taken off the market today. It just so happens that while Sam was dating my sister he went through the change and after he saw Emily and he imprinted. Which made everything a mess. You would think that Leah wouldn't even be at the wedding let alone, be in it. It took a while but eventually the three of them came to terms with everything without any guilt. Of course Leah was a total and complete bitch at first, but come on who wouldn't be? Now though she was moving, hopefully. One thing that made it easier to be here, was that Sam and Emily said they wouldn't officially get married until Leah had given them her blessing.

"I love you." I then leaned in and gave my sister a kiss on the cheek and a big bear hug.

"Thanks, love you too." Saying this she smiled. Then I looked up to see Kaydie in a blue dress that stopped right above her knees and it fit her body like a glove. I smiled at her and I noticed she had a look on her face that I couldn't understand. Pulling Leah with me I walked over to her.

"Hi Kaydie, this is my sister Leah." Suddenly her face broke out with a bright smile. That was when I realized that she had been jealous.

"Hi , so what are you doing here Seth?"

"it's my cousin Emily's wedding."

"Oh so you guys are Claire's cousins too?"

"Yeah we are. It nice to see you again. Would you want to sit with me and my mom?"

"That would be nice."

"Seth, I'm going to see if they need my help. It was nice meeting you." Leah said this as she walked away winking at me. Kaydie arched her eyebrow questionably.

"She's telling me she approves of you."

"That is good to know."

"Here lets go on and sit down." I put my hand at her elbow to lead the way.

"Wait I should see if Claire's alright."

"She'll be al right she's with Quil." I kept leading her into the church and led her to the third pew. Where my mother waited with my dad. "Mom ,dad this is Kaydie." they both smiled as they said hello asked her to join us and sit. Which we did. It was hard to sit so close to her and not be able to just stare at her without any interruptions, but I figured she would think I was insane. Although being so close to her it reminded me of the fact that her skin, it wasn't cool like most people outside our pack. It also wasn't freezing like the vampires. Honestly it was just perfect, this made wonder if it this meant something. Through out the ceremony I noticed she couldn't sit still, and she kept bouncing her knee. Smiling to myself I thought how adorably sexy she was.

We were sitting at one of the tables I helped set up when one my favorite songs came on. I was about to ask Kaydie if she would like to dance when Billy black came rolling up in his wheelchair. Which he been I for the last ten years because his diabetes.

"Seth how you've been?"

"Good Billy this is Kaydie." he turned his smile on her and he shook her hand wile he tipped his head to the side.

"Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, you too." she said looking back at him.

"Well Billy if you'll excuse us I would like to dance with Kaydie."

"Sure, sure go ahead. Don't let me keep ya." he moved out of our way as I led her onto the dance floor.

"So you know, I'm not real good at this dancing thing." she said this looking down at her feet and then back up at me.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one notices." As the song went on we moved closer and closer together. My arm was around her waist while the other held her hand. Her other hand was holding on to my shoulder. I was about to say something to her when we made eye contact and we suddenly we were alone, we might as well been because nothing else mattered. Only her. Slowly we both moved our faces closer until our lips met . It was a light feather like touch, it was heaven, then pressure increased and her mouth opened slightly just enough for my me to slide my tongue in. our mouths mating like long lost lover and I was loving every second of it. Then she actually made me moan when she captured my bottom lip between her teeth and sucked. She suddenly pulled back looking shocked.

"Well do you think this counts as out first date?" I said jokingly, to lighten the mood.

"I have to go." Pushing away from me ran off the dance floor and I went to follow her and then someone placed a hand on my shoulder. Looking at who the hand belong to.

"Let go, I have too go after her."

"Let her go, she needs to process what just happened. She's feeling the same things you are, it's obvious she's in love with you but she doesn't understand. You know the whole imprinting thing is hard to take, when you know what it is. Just imagine how it is for her." I smiled she was right, she would know.

"Thanks Emily." I leaned in and gave her a hug. I would give Kaydie one day of space but after that I wouldn't be able to stay away from her. Damn I would have to wait 1 day to see her. It was going to be one long day.

AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANKS


	6. fixing mistakes

**fixing mistakes**

**Stupid, stupid stupid… How could I let myself get that close? I could still feel the pressure from that kiss. God that man could kiss. My whole body wanted him. It was my brain that was telling me to cool it. What if I lost my temper, I could hurt him. There is o easy way to tell someone that when you were angry or terrified that you turned into a big cat, a black panther to be precise. But my heart was telling me to run to him and tell him. The thing I couldn't get over was the fact that it felt like there was an invisible string pulling me closer and closer to him. Alright you kissed and ran away it's done and over with it's a new day. Just breath, everything will be ok, hopefully.**

"**Earth to Kaydie." Rob was smirking at me as he waved his hand in front of my face. Looking around the bar, I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I completely forgot where I was.**

"**Sorry, what do you need me to do?" He gave me a serious once over.**

"**Is everything ok?" I looked at him about to say yes but I just couldn't say it.**

"**No I really fucked up." I said flatly shifting my weight back and forth on my feet.**

"**What did you do and I'll tell you what you need to do to fix it."**

"**Rob you need to help me I'll figure it out." he grabbed my right hand and held it between his while he looked me in the eyes.**

"**This is the first time you have ever come close to opening up to me. Just do me one favor and let me help you, you need that one person to open up to and tell all your dirty secrets to. You don't have that, don't lie to me and say that you do. Now tell me what happened." I looked at him stunned. Did he really care that much about me?**

"**Are you sure you want to hear this I mean if you got others things to do?" I said this looking around at an empty bar.**

"**Just go on and tell me."**

"**Alright, I went to that wedding with Claire. Well she's apparently Seth's cousin and he was there I was happy to see him." I said this with a small smile on my face. "we sat together through the ceremony and he even asked me to dance and then he gave the most amazing kiss, but I…"**

"**Go on."**

"**I ran away."**

"**You to tell me that the boy gave you a great kiss and you ran from him?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well you've got some ego stroking to do."**

"**I told you I messed up."**

"**Alright, you need to call and set up a date. That way he knows you'll still into him and you can move forward. I doubt he'll bring it up unless you do it again."**

"**Are you sure that's all I have to do?"**

"**Yeah, it is if he's in to you. Which I think he's head over heels."**

"**No he's not he's probably just looking to get lucky."**

"**If you really thought that you wouldn't be worrying about making a mistake."**

"**Alright I'll call him later." **

"**Make sure you do. If you wait too long he'll think he scared you off or something."**

"**Thanks for the tip. Now shouldn't we get to work? We do open in a half hour."**

"**Maybe we should." he winked at me as he walked away. I kept thinking about Seth the rest of the night worrying about what I would say and about what he would say. I kept messing up peoples orders so bad the Rob let me go early so 'I could work out my issues', is how he put it. So here I was sitting Indian style in the middle of my bed holding my portable telephone at 10:40pm just starring at it. **

"**Kaydie just call him already." I took a deep breath and then I realized I didn't even have his number so I grabbed the phone book and luckily there was only one Seth Clearwater. Taking another deep breath I shakily dialed the number and on the third ring a deep gruffy voice answered.**

"**Hello?" "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you? I'll just call back some other time." I was about to hang up embarrassed I didn't even consider how late it was. **

"**No don't hang up. I'm glad you called."**

"**Really?" **

"**Yeah, I was thinking about you all day."**

"**I was too I wanted to call you and see if you would like to see that new movie coming out? You know the one about vampires and wolves."**

"**Sure when do you want to go."**

"**How about tomorrow night at 6pm."**

"**That sounds great I'll pick you up, I'll get the directions from Claire if that's ok?"**

"**Yeah that fine. I'll see you tomorrow for our date."**

"**So this would be our…"**

"**First official date. Yes. Now good night."**

"**Good night." As I hung up the telephone my face broke in a huge smile. I should not get this excited about a guy. I know its going to end badly but I just couldn't help it. I fell backwards onto my pillows and fell asleep with thoughts of Seth going through my mind.**


	7. wolf problems

WOLF PROBLEMS

Looking at my watch again I was glad it was finally 10 minutes till 6pm. I had been sitting in my car anxiously waiting for the appreciate time to go up to her apartment. As excited as I was about our date I actually arrived here a half hour early. Not wanting to scare off or give her a chance to change her mind I waited until now to finally go up and get her. It was funny that she wanting to see a movie about werewolves and vampires. I wonder what she would think about it if she knew stuff like that really existed, she would probably freak. Although I hope not because one of these days I have to tell her about that side of me. I finally reached her and knocked twice before she opened the door. My mouth felt like dropping completely to the floor. My eyes took in her look from the black leather boots to the black skirt that stopped mid thigh, to her silky purple top that showed off her figure without letting actually see it. Then I looked at her face and she was wearing a sexy grinng knowing I was liking what I was seeing.

"So we ready to go?" She said laughing at me.

"Yeah, let my heart start again." I smiled back at her as she slapped me playfully on the chest. She locked her door and I led her to my car in the parking lot. "So what made you think of this movie anyways?"

"Well I've always been interested in weird stuff like that it fascinates me." opening her door she sat in the passenger seat of my two door 1967 red mustang. "By the way great car."

"Thanks." I said beaming as I started up the engine and we took of for the theater.

We were seated with our soda and popcorn in hand and were just talking about the movie were about to see when my cell phone rang.

"You should already have that turned off, mister." she said jokingly with me. I was about to just turn it off when I saw it was Sam.

"I will after I answer it." I smiled as I opened it said hello into the phone.

"Seth, you need to get to my house now."

"Why? What's up?"

"Quit questioning it ,its very important the others are coming also."

"Can it wait like 2 hours?"

"No it can't now quit arguing with me and get your sorry ass to my house now. That is an order, understand?"

"Yeah, be there in a few." the line went dead then I close d my phone and slipped it in my pocket. Looking at Kaydie I didn't want to move. If only I could ignore him, but the bastard made an order. Which meant I couldn't defy him. "Kaydie I've gotta go there's an emergency that I gotta take care of. Let me take you home."

"No go on I'll watch the movie and get home all by myself I'm a big girl." she said this smiling but it was off, only if I could stay to explain things.

"Are you sure? I really don't feel right leaving you."

"Then don't."

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Then bye." with that she stared straight ahead as the lights begin dimming so the movie would start. I sighed deeply and headed out. I made it to am and Emily's place I 15 minutes. I was wondering what was so dam important as I walked into their living room to join the others.

"Alright now that everyone is here." Sam spoke loudly so he could be heard over everyone else. that's when I noticed Jacob standing next to Billy. I hadn't seen him awhile so now I was really curious as to what all this meant. "Jacob came to warn us that Victoria, Felix and Aro are headed in this direction. The Cullen's have already told them that they should stay away from this area, but we don't trust them. So we need to be on the defensive. So Paul take north for the first watch. Quil you take south, Jared take west. Embry take east and then we'll switch in four hours I'll be checking in with you in half hour."

"Hey Sam do you think I could be off duty here so I can look out for Kaydie?"

"That's fine, be careful though if they see you with her or smell you on her they won't hesitate to harm her."

"I know thanks." I was getting up to go check on her when Billy came over. "What's up Billy?"

"I was thinking about that girl of yours and.."

"And??"

"Well she reminds me of someone I used to know, and. Do you happen to know where she was raised?" I looked at him cocking my head to the side.

"Well she was raise in foster care, she didn't really go into detail. She did say she was born in Neah Bay." As I said the last part Billy got this wide eyed expression on his face like he just figured something out. "Well I'm going to go make sure she's alright."

"Sure, sure go on." with that I shook my head and once again got in my car and drove toward Kaydie's place I wasn't sure if she would be there or still at the movie. I felt extremely guilty for leaving her. Victoria, Felix and Aro are bad news and I needed to keep her safe, I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to my Kaydie.


	8. tequila

TEQUILA!!

I can't believe he just left me here. It was awfully convenient that he had an 'emergency' and he had to rush off. I thought this would be a fun date instead I'm sitting here all by myself moping and not paying attention to the movie. Getting up I gave up on trying to watch the movie, and began my walk home. Fortunately I only lived about four blocks away. Starting to run everything through my head, I was trying to figure out where I messed up. He looked at me when he picked me up like he was a starving man and needed me to live. I loved that. Did I imagine that? By the time I reached my apartment I was convinced I was a complete fool. I knew better. Why am I so upset, I don't give a shit what he thinks I don't need him. Oh, but I want him, boy do I. damn it I promised to never invest in anything emotional it never ends well. I began to remember the last time I had held my hopes up.

"_Honey, mommy will be right back to pick you up. You just be a good girl and sit here and don't talk to anyone but the father." she leaned in and kissed my forehead. I remembered she smelled like cinnamon. I was sitting in the back pew in a catholic church, and not understanding what was happening. "Now be a good little girl. Mommy loves you sweetheart." I stared after scared at being all alone. I was only eight and didn't know what to do, then finally the father came up to me._

"_Honey why are you here by yourself. Where is your parents?" "My mommy said to stay here that she was coming back for me." He stared down at me like he was contemplating what to do. He disappeared for a few minutes then came back with milk and Oreo cookies. A little wile later the child services had come to take me away. I didn't know it at the time but that was the beginning of the end for me. At least when it came to being loved and safe. _

I sighed not wanting to remember any of that I reached into cabinet and pulled out a half full bottle of tequila. Figuring I could drink everything away. I didn't feel like thinking about anything. All the years in foster care began to go through my mind. In a 10 year period I had been in 15 different ones, honestly most of them blurred together. They always had too many kids and I was able to fly under the radar and they would ignore me. There were a couple where they wanted me to be their personal slave. They would have me do all their cleaning and cooking. The ones I really hated was where they liked to use their fist. Swiping my hand over my face I sat down on my couch. I took a big drink of the tequila to numb the ache in my heart.

A half hour later I was still sitting on my couch with the bottle in my hand, still sipping from it. The stereo was on and was playing something with a hard beat to it, it was beginning to give a headache and I was about to get up and turn the damn thing off when my telephone rang. Picking it up on the third ring I answered.

"Heellooo." I said slowly and exaggerated to make sure I didn't slur my words.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Hey, Robbie. I'm just fucking peachy."

"Are you alone?"

"Yea…humpf….what else would I be."

"Well don't do anything stupid."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked not knowing what was going on, but I was talking to a dial tone now. Then ten minutes later the doorbell rang. "Its open.

"For fucking sakes what if I was a mass murderer or something?" Rob demanded as he walked in and looked me over. "You look like hell. What happened?" He asked as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"He ditched me on our date, I don't think he likes me very well." I said laying my head on his shoulder. He began to stoke my hair.

"Its ok. Everything will work itself out. If he doesn't want you, he's an idiot. Just close your eyes." he took the bottle from my hand drank from it before he sat it down on the coffee table.

"Your so nice to me." I said cuddling up against his side. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever. Then I felt his arms going around my back and under my knees picking me up. He carried a little ways and then I felt my soft mattress under me, my eyes were still closed. After he laid me down he started to walk away but I grabbed his hand not letting him go.

"Please, don't leave I don't wanna be alone anymore." he then laid down next to me I snuggled as close to him as I possible could as I was finally drifting off to sleep I could feel someone watching me. The strange thing was ,that I felt like they were watching over me.


	9. Misconceptions

AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

MISCONCEPTIONS

Climbing the fire escape to the top of the roof of the building that was next to Kaydie's, I was trying to figure out how to make it up to her. I should never have left that way. Sam gave me an order and I had to follow it. It's time to tell her what I am. Will she freak out on me? I hope not, if only she could realize how strong my feelings were for her. I was on top the roof now, so I went to the edge and sat down looking for her windows in her apartment. When I did I couldn't believe what I saw. That Rob guy was carrying her to her bed. When he laid her down I realized her eyes were closed. So I relaxed a little bit, than when he went to go she grabbed his hand and pulled him to lay with her. As I watched them I began to get angry, she's _mine_ how dare he get that close to her. that's when I felt my anger take over and I felt the normal shaking of my body as I went through the phase. I was about to leap into her bedroom window when I suddenly heard them.

"Dude, don't" Quil said in warning.

"Yeah, chill out." This was coming from Jared.

"We can feel all that and see what you just saw. We understand, but think about it look at them are they doing anything?" Paul asked. I did what he asked and looked into her window again. Yeah they were laying together but they weren't doing anything. She's already asleep and Rob was almost there himself. I calmed down a little more.

"Thanks guys, I wasn't thinking straight for a second it's just she's mine and I don't want anyone touching her in any way."

"Well then you're gonna have to tell her about us. The longer you wait the harder it's gonna be for her." Embry said, speaking up for the first time.

"I know but I need to make it up to her for bailing out on her."

"What did you bail out on?" Jared asked.

"Well when Sam called that meeting we were on our official first date. I tried to get out of it but Sam.."

"ordered you," Quil finished my sentence. 'Well I always make Claire dinner when I mess up."

"Oh and you should give her flowers." Paul jumped in to say.

"Do you even know how to cook Seth?" Quil asked.

"Yeah,… a little." I said a little unsure of myself.

"Ok better idea take her out to dinner, somewhere romantic. So basically some place with low lighting, soft music and expensive food." Embry said this all in one breath which sort of worried me.

"Thanks guys for the help. Hopefully I can think of something to fix it."

"Well we all gotta check in with Sam." Embry said.

"Yeah hope everything works out," Jared said. Then I phased back so I could think about things without them listening in on my thoughts. That was something that took awhile to get used, eight people being inside my head along with me being inside their heads. I definitely found out too much information about my sister. I picked up my shirt off the ground it was ruined along with my shoes. Luckily my pants were a little loose to begin with. They were ripped in a few places but I could wear them until I changed into my spare clothes that I kept in my car. Planning to watch over Kaydie I stopped by my place on the way here and packed enough things in my trunk for a week. I sat on the roof the rest of the night just watching her sleep, she looked like a goddess when she slept.

Kaydie POV

God my head hurt. I rolled over and collided with a warm wall of muscle. Suddenly my eyes popped open and I sat up in bed, I looked next to me to see Rob. Oh no did I , did we? Then everything from last night came rushing back. I breathed a sigh of relief to realize we didn't do anything. Then I also remembered Seth running out on our date. I still didn't know what he felt about me, and it was driving me crazy. He was making me act like a stupid girl I shouldn't be worrying about what he thinks of me. I don't do that whole love thing it just never works out. Thinking about all this I glanced t the clock. It read 10:42am.

"Oh shit!" I reached over and began to shake rob. "Wake up! We're late for work."

"No I don't wanna wake up." he mumbled against the pillow. I continued to shake him until he finally sat up. "Alright I'm awake." He mumbled while he ran his hands over his face.

Three hours later we were finally all caught up and ready for our afternoon rush. I was just talking to a regular customer.

"So Phil how's Renee been doing?"

"Oh she's great, her daughter Bella just got married about a month ago. So she's been missing her.'

"Tell her congrats for me."

"I will, and wish me luck I'm waiting for a call to go to the major league."

"Oh you don't need any luck, if they don't take you then they are idiots." he laughed at me.

"Well this is why I come here you always give a morale boost." I was laughing at him, when I saw Seth come in.

"Excuse me Phil I've gotta deal with another customer." he smiled at as I walked away from behind the bar to go talk to Seth. Walking toward him I was trying to figure out why he was here. When I reached him he just smiled at me. "What is it that you want Seth?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't."

"Ok I have two questions to ask and the if you want me to leave I will." How could I not agree to what he said when his doe brown eyes were making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"Whatever go ahead and ask your questions."

"Alright the first one is, so how close are you and that Rob guy?" Seriously I thought to myself, is he jealous? I smiled as I looked at him taking a few seconds longer to answer, so I could see him squirm.

"We are just friends. He is actually my best friend. Why?"

"Just curious." He said this as he shrugged his shoulders, while trying to hide the fact that he was relieved. "Now for the second question. What are you doing tonight at eight o'clock?" "Nothing, why?" I asked skeptically.

"Now you have plans with me. I'll be here at eight to pick you up."

"What are we doing?" I asked trying to figure out if he was serious and trying to hold my excitement down.

"It is a surprise so dress casually and I'll see you at eight." Then he did something I did not expect he leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. This just reminded me of our last and only kiss. Which was incredible. "Bye." He then walked out the door and I was flying on a high the rest of the day trying to figure out what this surprise was.


	10. First date, finally

AN: SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT. MY LIFE WAS JUST DIFFICULT THIS PAST WEEK. THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME MATURE CONTENT IN TOWARDS THE END. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!:) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS

First date take two

I was walking into the doors of the moonrise, thinking if I did enough to make everything up to her. I hope everything was perfect. When I spotted her at the bar talking to rob, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was wearing black heeled boots which by the way was sexy as hell. Also she was wearing a black skirt that went to her mid thigh, along with a purple top which showed off her great cleavage. I think she was trying to make me suffer and boy was it working. Walking up to her I was taking in the great view of her legs and my mind was going to how great she looked getting on that bike. When she turned and saw me walking her way I was wearing that smile.

"Hey are you ready to go?" I asked as I approached her.

"Yeah, let's go." she turned to face that rob guy. "See you tomorrow, rob."

"Bye, have a great time." He was saying this as he stared me down. Like he could scare me. If only he knew what I was then HE would be the one scared. I took Kaydie's hand in mine and twirled her in a circle while I looked her over.

"You look really great tonight."

"Thank you so do you." She said this as she smiled shyly. I loved it when she smiled. Her eyes always lights up.

"Now let's go." We headed out to my car which I could tell she was in love with. About 15 minutes later she kept looking around, trying to figure where we going.

"Hey, Seth where are you taking me? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"We're almost there, it's a surprise."

About 10 minutes later I pulled up to a clearing in the woods.

"It's pretty dark. Are you sure your in the right place?"

"Yes." I got out and opened her door for her and walked her into the clearing then I pushed the button on the remote that was in my pant pocket. This made the clearing light up.

"Oh my god.." She said this as she looked around at the lanterns that were hanging in the trees. There was also a few out lining a blanket that was laid out. As I walked her over to the blanket the heel of her boot got stuck in the ground. "This is why you're supposed to warn a girl before you surprise her." she was laughing as we kept walking toward the blanket.

"But then I couldn't see you laughing right now, and you are sexy when you're laughing." I smiled at her as he looked up at me. We sat down on the blanket, I sat Indian style while she sat with her legs tucked under her.

"This is all really beautiful. No one has ever put this much effort into anything for me. Thank you." she smiled at me.

"You deserve it. I also have a date to make up for."

"And something to explain. Why did you flake out on me? "Well I can't give you all the details, but it was a very important family emergency. Once I get their ok I swear I'll tell you every detail."

"You promise? You're not just telling me what I want to hear right?"

"I promise. Everything." I said this taking her hand in mine and using my thumb to rub circles in her palm. "Why dontcha tell me something about yourself."

"There's not much to tell you."

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Well, I actually never had one." The hand that wasn't in mine was fiddling with hem of her skirt.

"You've gone on dates, right?"

"Yeah, I've been on dates. I'm just not the type of girl that most guys wanna take home and show off. I'm perfectly alright with that."

"You don't think you are good enough do you?"

"That is not what I said. I said…"

"I know what you said, but I also see the meaning in your eyes. You ARE good enough. You are absolutely perfect." I said this last part bringing her hand to my mouth and kissing the palm of her hand. How any one could think she was not worthy enough to be girlfriend material was beyond me. We spent the ext hour and half just talking about how we grew up, me with my family and her with her foster families. I knew she was leaving things out I could see the pain in her eyes, it made my heart ache.

We were at her door and I was in the process of saying good night.

"That was a really great date." she was saying this as she was unlocking her door.

"It was, I hope it helped to make up for our last one."

"it definitely did." Saying this she stood on her tiptoes and touched my lips with hers. She leaned her body fully against me sliding her hands to the back of my neck she pulled my head closer to her. That was when I pushed against her causing her back to be pushed against her door frame. Her tongue pushed against my lips begging to enter, once it did our tongues tangled together while my hands slid down to hips then to her nice firm ass. As her hands pulled at my hair I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my hips. Grinding my hips against her while she was still pressed agasint the doorframe, she moaned into my mouth. I was pulling my mouth away from hers, as I did this she began to suck on my tongue. I groaned against her mouth. I quickly pulled my mouth away.

"Either you let me through your door or I'm going to take you here in the hall." with one hand still on my neck she used the other one to push her door open.

"Then let's go, because I want to see that sexy body of yours in my bed." I smiled as I carried her into her door, once I was passed it I used my foot to kick it shut. I stumbled to her bedroom when we reached it I placed her on her feet as I nipped at her neck and skimmed my hands under her shirt and across smooth bare skin. that's when she whispered into my ears.

"I want you to fuck me. Now." Her words cut the very, very short leash that had been holding me back, now my pure animalistic instincts were in overdrive. I thrust my hands into her hair bringing those soft lips back to my mouth. I tasted heaven as our tongues once again danced with each other. Our bodies were straining to get closer I removed my hands from her hair to pull her shirt up and over head, mine quickly followed now our bare flesh was pressed against each other. She quickly went to work on my jeans she had them unbuttoned and I pulled them off and stepped out of them kicking them away. She pulled me with her as we fell onto the bed her legs wrapped completely around me and I began to slide my hands over every inch of her perfect smooth flesh. Grinding my hard on against her, she used her hands and her feet to slide my briefs down and off my body. While my lips were wrapped around her earlobe and was sucking my hands were under her skirt trying to take off her panties but the position we were in meant we would have to move. That was not a possibility, because I did not want to leave the space between her legs. So instead I just ripped them completely off her I then leaned up onto my hands and looked her in the eyes as I thrust myself deep into her.

We were both laying tangled together after the best sex I had ever had.

"Sorry about your underwear."

"Don't be, I have lots more." She says this as she kisses my chest and lays her head back down. After a few minutes of contented silence. I tell her.

"I love you." After the words leave my lips I realize that she is asleep. I just smile to myself as my eyes drift close.


	11. Caught in the Act

CAUGHT IN THE ACT

Did he just say what I think he did? I'm thinking to my self wondering how I should respond so I turn my head to look at him. Smiling to myself I realize he is asleep. Laying my head back down, I continue to watch him sleep. He is just so peaceful. Am I in love with him? I'm asking myself as I hear a phone ring. Looking around I realize its not mine, but I keep looking for it. I hear and feel Seth moving.

"Damn them." he mumbles to himself. He pulls it out of his blue jean pocket. I watch him as he rubs his eyes and answers the call. "Hello…..damn…….are you sure?…alright…..I know..yes……I'm on my way….I'll be there…I get it." then he flips his phone closed angrily.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly. He looks at me with worry and sadness in his doe brown eyes.

"Yeah, I've just gotta deal with some more family issues. They said it was urgent. So that means I have to leave." I lean into him taking his bottom lip between my teeth and lightly run it between my teeth. He moans making me smile.

"Are you sure? We could go another round." he groans.

"I have to go. God I wish I didn't I would stay here with you forever." He kisses me on my neck then quickly gets on his feet and goes in search of his clothes. While he is putting his pants on I quickly I grabbed his shirt and slid it over my head. He smiled at me.

"Now you can't leave."

"Oh unfortunately I do, but my shirt definitely looks better on you." He leans into me again this time he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "As soon as I 've dealt with this thing, I'll call you and we can do anything you want."

"Promise," I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Promise." he says this as he is walking out my door. Which he's gone I lay back down curling into the covers more. They smell like him, woodsy and honey. I already missed him. I began to debate with myself if I was I love with him or is it that he just makes me feel good. I looked at the clock and he's only been gone for twenty minutes. I finally get myself out of bed and to the kitchen. All I need is coffee, and then I can sit and think about my Seth some more. Did I just say MY Seth? Standing at the counter getting the pot filled with water I put it back under the drip as I start it up. Now I have to wait 5 minutes to have coffee. Walking over to the fridge, I began debating on what to eat. While leaning to my left side, I got a whiff of something disgustingly sweet through the air. Then I was being thrown across the room and I hit the wall with a loud thud and a loud crack went through the air. I could feel the dull ache of my right shoulder. My defenses going up I looked in front of me to see a woman with wild red hair and red eyes walking toward me, I saw all this through blurry eyes as I felt my body react to the danger she posed.

SPOV

Rushing up the stairs to Kaydie's apartment, I was thinking of the meeting I had with the pack at Sam's house. He had called me because the others spotted Aro and Felix walking around the edge of our reservation. Victoria was not with them, that was what bothered me. Which is why I was rushing up the stairs now at warped speed. Reaching her door I was about to knock when I heard a loud thud and a animalistic growl. It didn't sound like a vampire. I roughly pushed open the door to see Kaydie leaping at Victoria with a face that was pure animalistic fury. Before my eyes I could see her phasing, which I wasn't quite believing, her clothes were being stretched and ripping and they fell to the ground in shreds. Hearing the familiar sounds of popping, cracking and the human body changing to an animal I stared in amazed fascination frozen where I stood. By the time she knocked Victoria down against the linoleum floor, who was surprised at the turn of events, she was a black panther that was tearing through her throat with her teeth. Blood was splattering everywhere as she just kept clawing and biting her throat viciously. As suddenly as it began she stopped and began to walk back towards the corner in the kitchen, while making small whimpering noises. She curled herself into a tight ball as she slowly began to phase back to her human form. She was naked and shivering and her eyes were transfixed on Victoria's lifeless undead body. As I walked to her room to grab a blanket I pulled out my cell phone and dialed.

"Hey." Sam's deep voice answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey, I found Victoria and she has been taken care of."

"Great what happened?" "Well you'll have to wait for the details. I'm a little, no a lot confused right now."

"I'll have to know everything eventually."

"I know, but could you and one of the guys come over to Kaydie's and take her body and burn it?"

"Yeah, wait she went after Kaydie? Is she all right?" "I think so, I still need to talk to her."

"alright we'll be there in 20."

"Kay, thanks." walking into the kitchen I saw her sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and rocking herself. Kneeling down next to her I wrapped the blanket around her. She was still staring at the bloody corpse in the middle of the floor. This was one hell of a bloody mess. Maybe the guys could help me clean this up.

"Not again." she was beginning to mumble this to herself. I just placed my hands on her both sides of her face forcing her to look at me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Wait what are you doing here?" "I came to protect you from her." I said tilting my head to Victoria. Kaydie just seemed confused. I smiled timidly at her not knowing what to say.

"So you saw me as..?" "As a panther yeah."

"You must think I'm a freak?" she said this in a small whisper.

"No, never. We do have a lot to talk about later though I have some things to tell you." saying this I wrapped my arms around her holding against my racing heart. My mind was racing. Do the others know there are different shape shifters? Then I heard a knock on the door. Sniffing the air I could tell it was Sam and Quil. She jumped in my arms at the sound.

"It's ok its just Sam."

"Sam?" "Yeah. The one that is always dragging me away from you." After I let them in, they both looked down at Victoria. Quil whistled while he smiled at me.

"you really did a number on her." he said this assuming that I was the one that did this to her. Kaydie just gave me a puzzled look as she pulled her blanket tighter around herself.

"Just hurry up and get her outta here so I can talk to Kaydie about everything without a dead vampire in the room."

"Gotcha." Quill went toward her and began to fold her and stuff her into a huge suitcase, which they had brought with them. It seemed a little serial killer to me, but then again it is daylight outside and what are people going to do if they see a sparkling bloody dead vampire. Interrupting my thoughts Sam pulled me aside.

"I need to know what happened?"

"Like I said I can't tell you everything. But.." I nodded toward Kaydie who was looking at us, shyly. "She is the one who killed her not me."

"Really?" he looked at the bloody mess and back to her.

"I'm trying to get the whole story before I tell you. But I figured after I do I would tell you and the others. So plan on there being a meeting, would 3pm be ok?"

"So , is about time you tell her everything. You know the rules once you imprint you can tell that person everything."

"I know I just didn't want to freak her out."

"Well good luck. Me and Quil are going to torch this bitch." he said the last part with a menacing smile. As they left I went over to Kaydie and picked her up and carried her to the couch in the living room. Settling her on my lap I wrapped my arms around her. Running my hand through her hair I pressed my forehead against the top of her head.

" Well I have a lot to tell you."

AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, ANY QUESTIOS JUST ASK J


	12. I'm not a freak

I'm not a freak

sitting on Seth's lap I listened to him as he told me about his tribe, the Quileute. He started with old legends, which confused me because I didn't understand what they had to do with what had happened. Then he told me the best thing I could ever hear, the thing that made me not a freak.

"Alright I hope this doesn't freak you out. Those legends that I told you the ones where we are descendants from wolves and they protected our people. we call them protectors of our people and anytime there are vampires around we have to be ready to protect ourselves so depending on how many are in the area the ones with the strongest bloodline to the ancestors phase into wolves." he said all this without taking a breath and he looked worried about what I would say.

"So your saying that people on your reservation turn into wolves to protect you from vampires?"

"Yes."

"Are you one of these wolves?" "Yes." I smiled, I'm not a freak.

"So do vampires die in the sunlight?"

"No, believe it or not they sparkle."

"Really? that's sorta cool. So are any of the movies right about them?" "Not really. We actually know a family of vampires that are vegetarians."

"Vegetarian?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, they only hunt animals we actually didn't get along real well, then Jacob changed that. He imprinted on Edward and Bella's daughter."

"Wait they can have children?"

"No not really. Edward married Bella when she was human. She got pregnant on her honeymoon. So the baby was half human, half vampire. Then Bella was made into a vampire after giving birth to Nessie, because she had actually killed her while giving birth to her. They were already planning on changing Bella. It just happened sooner than they planned."

"So wait, she wanted to be a vampire?"

"Yeah, that's a really long story. Back to what I was saying before about Jacob, after that whole mess was dealt with we found out that he imprinted on Nessie. Which that was about 6 years ago so everything is all great with them. that's also given our two families time to form a decent bond. Sam is still uneasy around them though. Jacob and Nessie are actually engaged."

"Wait he's engaged to a 6 year old?!" "NO. half breeds grow and age quicker than normal so 6 years to her is like 20 years to us. Once her body reaches the age of 22 or 23 she will stop aging and she's immortal."

"Oh that makes more sense. Are you immortal?" "I am as long as I keep phasing once I stop phasing for too long I'll go back to my aging."

"So do you think that means that I'm immortal too?"

"Honestly I don't know. I didn't know there were other shape shifters. So I don't know but the elders will know everything. So later I figured we would go to the rez, they can us figure what all this meas. I'm going to tell them what you are and that you killed Victoria. Ok?"

"I guess, but I think she you told me so much I should tell you something. I've never told anyone this before.."

"Go ahead I won't think anything less of you. I promise."

"Well when I was 16 I was on this date with this boy and he started to pressure me about sex. He started to scare me, that was when I phased. I didn't know what was happening and I still don't remember anything I did, but the next day I woke up naked and in my bedroom covered in blood. I killed him and now I killed someone else. I'm a murderer."

"No your not for one you didn't know what you were doing and second Victoria was going to kill you. You were protecting yourself." he leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead. How was it he always made me feel better? "Come on let's get you cleaned up." he picked me up carried me to the bathroom. I wanted tell him to put me down but he was being so sweet I didn't want to take that away from him. He sat me on the center next to the sink and then got the shower going.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, I just like taking care of you. I know you didn't get to have someone taking care of you. I want to be that someone. Let me."

"Alright you can take care of me, but I give myself showers."

"What if it was a shared shower?" he leaned in and kissed me on my lips. He captured my bottom lip between his teeth and lightly pulled making amoan slip from my lips. I felt him smile as he began to make a trail of kisses going down my throat and back up to my lips. He gave me a soft quick kiss then suddenly his lips were gone. Opening my eyes, which I didn't realize that I closed, I looked at him. Smiling he moved away from me too quickly for my liking. "Alright take your shower, then were going to La push."

"Tease."

"I know." he said this laughing as I glared at him as he closed the door. I got off the counter and into the shower. Everything he had told me minutes before were running through my head. He was a wolf. I was a cat. I killed a vampire. Vampires were real. Apparently Billy's son was engaged to a half vampire. Could this day get any stranger? It probably could, and probably will with my luck.


	13. LaPush

_**AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY, I HAVE A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT STORY I'LL BE WORKING ON UP. IF YOU COULD READ AND REVIEW THAT ONE TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR DO ANOTHER OF MY IDEAS. PLEASE AND THANX**__**J**_

La Push

I can't believe how well she took all that. Sam was right, I should have told her everything to begin with. I was sitting on the bed waiting for Kaydie to get out of the shower. She had been in there for a long time, I was about to go in there and get her when she came out wearing a towel around her body. Smiling shyly she quickly went into her drawers and grabbed some clothes and she rushed back into the bathroom. I just chuckled to myself, that woman is too damn sexy for her own good. A few minutes later she came out with a pair of jeans and a concert t-shirt on, her wet hair was brushed and she smiled at me like it was a normal day.

"Hey let's go ad get this all over with." we both walked toward her front door. Kaydie stopped a few feet in from the door.

"Everything alright."

"No, not really. I just thought that I still have all that blood to clean up."

"No you don't. I'll get some of the guys to clean up for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"No but I will. Now let's get outta here."

"Kay."

A few minutes later we were in my car driving toward La Push. This was going to be a long afternoon. I wondered if the guys would understand all this and would any of the elders know about other tribes or shape shifters. The ride to Sam's house was silent, we both were wrapping our brains around each other's new revelations. I pulled in front of his house and cut the engine.

"Well lets go in." I said taking her up the front steps and knocking once I headed in and Sam and Billy were in the kitchen talking. "Hey guys were here." I said as we walked into the kitchen they both looked at Kaydie. Billy was giving her the weirdest look. "We have a lot to tell you and we have a lot of questions."

"Alright go on." Sam said as Billy sat quiet still staring at Kaydie.

"Where are the others?" I asked surprised they were not there yet.

"I figured we could tell them at you parents fish fry tonight."

"Alright, I guess so."

"Well start with who killed Victoria and how." Sam said this as he ran his hand through his hair. I was about to start and tell them everything when Kaydie beat me to the punch.

"I killed her, but I didn't mean to it was only self-defense." Kaydie said all this so softly we had barely heard her. Sam just looked at her expectantly waiting for the how she did it part. She wasn't volunteering this part. So I did.

"Well this part is a little weird, Sam. The thing is she is like us, but not quite." I looked at Sam willing the right words to come out.

"What do you mean? wait is she a wolf too?" "No." I shook my head. "She is a shape shifter, just not in wolf form."

"Well what is her form then." you could tell he was getting tired of having to fish for the answers. Before I could answer him Billy spoke.

"She's a black panther. Right?" Raising my eyebrows at him, I wondered if this meant he actually could tell us some answers.

"How did you know?" Kaydie asked just as shocked as I was.

"You two might wanna sit down. What I'm about to say is only supposed to be known by the elders." Kaydie and I took the other two chairs that were at the kitchen table. We were sitting there for over a minute before Billy spoke again. "Alright. There is a tribe by the name of Makah that live in Neah bay. Every tribe has there own legends and ways to protect themselves from supernatural sources. The Makah's take the form of a black panther for the same reasons we take the wolf form. To fight off vampires and us. We have actually been enemies in the past, thank god we are done with our feuding. Both our tribes run things differently. We on one hand pass the wolf gene to the men, except in Leah's case anyways. Where as Makah's pass it down to the women, which is why the men feel the need to take charge when they can."

"So does this mean that you know who my mother is?

"I did along time a go."

"What's her name?" I heard the pleading tone in her voice.

"Analease Markishtum. Kaydie dear there is something you need to know. Your mother died 15 years ago in a car accident."

"Oh." was all that came out of her mouth. "Well could you tell me anything about this panther thing?"

"Well I can tell you as much as I know. What is it you wanna know?"

"Well I know I heal faster than normal people and m body temperature is ungodly high. Does this mean that I'm immortal? I've been put to the test on that one." Kaydie was talking so fast I could barely keep up with her.

"Well as long as you phase into your panther form regularly. I don't know how long, but if you don't phase for awhile you'll age like any other person."

"Seth said that you guys could talk to using our minds when your in their wolf form, does this mean others like me can hear me?"

"Honestly I don't know. The next time your in form take a second and see if our hear anything. If they can hear you, you can hear them."

"Ok, thanks. I think that's all I wanted to know." she had her hands in her lap playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Well since we have all that cleared up it's time to go to the Clearwater's fish fry," Sam said this with a huge grin. "Seth I dunno what he does but your dad makes the best fish fry around."

"Yeah cause he's always going fishing with Charlie and that is all he know how to cook." I said laughing at the look on Sam's face. Everybody on the rez loved my dad's fish fry, it was the best. I took Kaydie by the hand. "Come on it's time for you to eat the best thing ever." she smiled at me as I pulled her along with me out the front door.

**AN: ALSO IF ANYONE IS CURIOUS THERE IS ACTUALLY A RESERVAYION IN NEAH BAY, WASHINGTON NEAR FORKS. AND MAKAH IS A REAL NAME OF A NATIVE AMERICAN TRIBE THAT STILL LIVE THERE. I WANTED TO MAKE THIS STORY AS REAL AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE STEPHENIE PUT ALL THAT ENERGY IN TO REAERCH FOR FORKS AND THE QUILEUTTE TRIBE HOPEFULLY IT WORKS FOR THW STORY. THANX READ AND REVIEW PLAESE.**


	14. Fish Fry

AN: THIS IS JUST A LITTLE FLUFF AND HAPPINESS BEFORE ALL THE DRAMA HITS. RR THANX::::::::::J

**Fish Fry**

"**Thank god, another woman to understand what its like." Leah was sitting next to me on a log by the La Push beach. "I still think it's awesome that you are a panther." I laughed at her. Out of everyone I think Leah was the one I liked best. Leah acted like we've known each other for ever and asked an endless amount of questions. "So how in love are you with m brother?" Now she was facing me and raising one eyebrow waiting for an answer.**

"**I don't know if I love him, but I do care for him. A lot." She just smiled knowingly. **

"**You love him. Don't worry he loves you too." While she was telling me this I saw Seth down the beach talking to a group of guys. I recognized all but one.**

"**Who is he?" I asked pointing that one out.**

"**Oh, that's Jacob, Billy's son."**

"**Oh." I remembered that name.**

"**Oh. What?"**

"**I just remember Seth telling me about him."**

"**Did he tell you about the whole situation with his fiancé? " **

"**I think, she is a half vampire and is only six years old." saying this I was shaking my head.**

"**Yeah you get used to all the weird shit that goes on around here. I promise." I laughed I was amazed at how quickly I felt at ease around everyone. Even when they were asking me a million questions. I never once felt like a freak, because they were just like me. I was deep in my thoughts when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and nuzzle into my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes. Leah was right I was definitely in love with him.**

"**You smell like cinnamon." he was murmuring in my ear. I smiled softly I smelled like her. My mind wandered to how she died, it didn't make sense to me. I remembered her being scared and 15 years ago I was eight. She could have died that very same day she dropped me off at that church. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that what ever she was afraid of was what really killed her. "Hey." Seth whispered as he sat next to me. "Everything alright?"**

"**Yeah I was just thinking."**

"**I know today has been a weird day. Do you wanna go somewhere and be alone by ourselves?" I looked around me noticing that there were a couple of bonfires set up, and that they were the only thing producing light. I never even noticed the sun going down. Now the sky was dark and glittered with light from the moon and stars.**

"**Yeah that sounds good." he was helping me up when I noticed Leah smirking at us. "What?" **

"**It's just weird seeing Seth being all lovey dovey on someone. It's nice to see." Saying this she got up smiling and headed toward where Emily and Claire was sitting. I smiled after her.**

"**You know your lucky to have such a sweet sister looking after you." Seth stared at me blankly and started to laugh.**

"**Honey, she ain't sweet. Just wait and see."**

"**I already saw. She loves you and besides anybody can have their moments where their misunderstood." He began to shake his head at me.**

"**Whatever you say, just remember you're the one who said she was sweet. Come on let's go."**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**To my place, or my parent's place. I still live with them." He said this last part shyly.**

"**Don't worry that's not a bad thing it just means your definitely not getting any tonight." Smiling at me , he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side.**

"**Guess it's a good thing I'm not dating you for sex than, huh?" I lightly punched him in the stomach. **

"**Watch yourself mister." saying this teasingly I leaned up and kissed his neck. We walked the rest of the way to his house in silence, but we both had smiles on our faces.**

**When we reached his house I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It wasn't huge but it was cozy and lived in. As we walked through the house toward his bedroom, I saw pictures along the hallway walls. You could tell that this family loved each other and would do anything for each other. Earlier when I met his parents again they were so sweet and had asked me to call them Sue and Harry. While they were sweet I had noticed them watching Seth and I all night. They were being protective and who wouldn't want to protect him? I would kill anyone if it would save him. My mind went to Victoria again, before I could sulk in guilt Seth spoke.**

"**Alright this is my room, don't judge me. Please." he was leading me into his bedroom with a huge smile on his face. I looked around his room and apparently he was in love with werewolves. Any movie that had ever been made had their poster o his wall.**

"**So you like wolves, huh?" I said this turning to face him. Sitting down on is bed I looked at all of the posters shaking my head at him. He sat down next to me. Then he started to tickle me and before either of us could think we were wrapped in each other arms with our mouths searching for any bare skin they could find. It was like we had lit a fuse; our hands were sliding over each others bodies in search of bare skin. Our hands pulled and tugged at clothing and in seconds our clothes were on the floor and we were naked and our chests were pressed against each other. Seth began to trail kisses down my neck and collarbone and then he made his way back up to my mouth. God his lips were amazing and then he used his teeth to pull on my bottom lip making a moan escape my lips. My legs wrapped around his hips and my nails dug in his back urging him to end the tortuous ache that my body felt for his. Wrapping his arms around my back and gripping m shoulders he answered my bodies need and plunged deep inside of me. Filling me like no one else ever had. **

**Awhile later we were naked and wrapped around each other. I had my head resting on his chest. While our legs were intertwined and I was trying to catch my breath he pulled his arms around me pulling me closer to his body, if that was possible. A few minutes went by in silence and then when he spoke I could feel the vibrations from his chest.**

"**Is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry or thirsty?"**

"**No, I'm perfectly fine just don't ever let go of me."**

"**Don't worry I won't." As we lay there I began to drift off in contented silence. "I love you." I smiled as I heard his voice, even though I knew it was just a dream. **


	15. Secrets

_**AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND ENJOY!!**_

_**Secrets**_

_**Fuck! I totally messed up. Either she heard me and ignored me or she was asleep. I can't believe I told her I loved her. Let alone like that. She must think I'm an idiot. I could have held her in my arms all day and night but I to go piss. Slowly I got out of bed doing my best not to wake her. Rubbing my eyes I walked toward the bathroom on the way I saw Leah going to her bedroom.**_

"_**Good morning sunshine!" She said this with too much enthusiasm. She was always a morning person, which always drove me crazy!**_

"_**huh, sure." I s all I said with a nod. This didn't alter her smile one bit.**_

"_**Jacob called for you. He said it was important. He actually asked me to wake you up."**_

"_**Did he say what it was about?"**_

"_**No he just sounded a little off, you know he wasn't his normal happy go lucky self. It sorta worries me."**_

"_**Don't worry I'll head over as soon as I take a leak."**_

"_**I guess I'll see you later."**_

"_**Yeah." that was all I said as I walked into the bathroom. After washing my hands and brushing my teeth I went back into my room, to see the most beautiful woman still sleeping peacefully in my bed. I pulled out a notebook and pen from my desk on the other side of the room. I decided to leave her a note so that she wouldn't be too worried if I didn't make it back before she woke up.**_

_**Kaydie,**_

_**I went to see my friend Jacob at Billy's. I'll be back soon. I hope your dreams were as great as mine were last night. See ya soon.**_

_**Seth**_

**After laying the notebook on the bedside table I leaned down and brushed the hair out of her eyes and then kissed her forehead softly. Then I quickly grabbed a t- shirt and a pair of jeans and slid them on. Since I was already wearing boxers, which is all I had on originally. Then I walked out of the room and walked the short distance to Billy's house. The whole way I was wondering what Jacob might have to talk about . Thinking of nothing I hoped everything was alright between him and Nessie. Those two were perfect for one another. As I reached his front steps I leaped up them quickly and then knocked on the front door, of course Jacob answered.**

"**Hey." Was all he said, with a lopsided grin.**

"**Hey, what's up?" He put his arm around my shoulders and led me inside.**

"**Dude we have to talk its about Kaydie."**

"**What is it?" We sat down in his living room, him on the couch me in the recliner.**

"**Alright I'm waiting for dad to get home but he knows more abut her mom than I thought,"**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Well I ran across a bunch of pictures of him and a chick that looks like Kaydie. On the back of them it says her name is Lease. Also there from 1985 and isn't Kaydie like 23 years old?"**

"**Yeah, I think why?'**

"**Well because, they were pretty cozy. I need answers cause where my mind is going, I'm thinking Kaydie may be my older sister."**

"**But wait weren't your parents dating in '85?" I asked raising my eyebrows.**

"**Yeah I think so. That is another reason why I've gotta talk to him. I just wanted you here with me so we both make sure he answers my questions, cause that man is great at dodging around the truth."**

"**Sure no thing. When do you think he'll be home." Just as I said this Billy rolled through the front door.**

"**Hey kids what you up to?" Billy said as he closed the front door and came into the living room.**

"**Not much. Dad, I need to ask you a question."**

"**Sure, what is it?"**

"**Who is this with you In this picture?" Jacob pulled the picture he was talking about out of his pocket and showed it to Billy. As he looked at it he took it from Jacob as he did this he was looking at it with a sad look on his face.**

"**Her name Is Analease."**

"**Dad, it says that it was taken in '85."**

"**Yeah, that sounds about right." **

"**But Isn't that when you and mom were dating?"**

"**Yeah, but it was later that year that I took your mom out for our first date. I was dating Lease before your mother."**

"**What happened between you two, and is Kaydie my sister?" "Well back then our tribe and the Makah tribe were not getting along. We have always been enemies it all started back in the late 1800's when supposedly our tribe kidnapped their chief's only daughter. Our legends deny such an act and their legends say we did. So we have never agreed on that front. Well Lease and I met when we at some local diner in forks. From then we became inseparable and of course neither of our tribes were happy about this. So we ended up breaking it off after a few months, it was just too difficult and it was causing trouble for the both of us and we were only 17 tears old and there was not much we could do. Then I met your mother when she came down to visit some of her cousins and a year later we had your sister and 2 years after that you."**

"**Well that answers part of my question but you didn't tell me about Kaydie." I was sitting there taking all this in trying to make sense of it all. Poor Kaydie is going to more news to hear and adjust too.**

"**I didn't know it but when we broke it off she was pregnant. She got married to Leon Markistum a month after we broke up and at the time that broke my heart. I heard she had a kid about eight months later but I never put two and two together. Well when you were five and you and your sister were with your mothers parents after she died from that tumor, she came by here. Apparently she was running from Leon. That bastard had been beating her the entire eight and half years they were married. She came here to tell me bye and that the child she had that everyone believed was Leon's was actually mine. She couldn't take the abuse from Leon anymore and she was afraid for her daughter so she was going to Canada to start over. I gave her all the money I could spare to help her out, I even offered her to stay with us but she didn't want to bring more trouble on us. So she left and she never told me where Kaydie was or even what her name was. All she said about her was that she was best reminder of how great and perfect our love had been that perfect summer." Billy was now starring In to the past, and had tears coming down his cheeks. "It appears that she died on the highway on her way to get Kaydie because she was alone and it happened not 30 minutes after she left here. I tried to find Kaydie but I didn't have a name or a picture. So I was surprised to see her with you Seth at the wedding I didn't know what to say or how to approach her, she seemed happy enough I didn't want to disturb that."**

"**Dad, you shoulda told me and Becky we would have helped you look for her."**

"**Thanks son." Billy now had a sad smile on his face.**

"**Billy your going to have to tell her. She needs to know where she comes from."**

"**I know I was already planning on it. Go on and bring her over here and I'll tell her everything that I just told you two."**

"**Alright." I then got up and headed out the door with Jacob right behind me.**

"**Man, I never knew dad had so much heartbreak. I can't believe both the women he loved died on him, no wonder he is such a homebody."**

"**Yeah, I'm gonna get Kaydie before your dad decides to clam up."**

"**Sure, sure. I'll be around I gotta go see Nessie and talk this weird shit through with her."**

"**Kay, see ya later." He nodded at me as he walked the opposite direction. As I walked into my front door I took a deep breath in. the sound of her laughter warmed my heart immediately as I followed the sound to the kitchen a smile spread across my face. She was sitting at the table with Leah and drinking coffee. When she saw me she smiled shyly.**

"**Hey there." I said walking in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Do you think you could head over to Billy's with me?" looking at me expectedly to give her a reason she tipped her head to one side. When I never gave her a reason she nodded.**

"**Sure just let me get my shoes on." Once she got her shoes on we headed out the door without saying bye to Leah. I ignored the glare she was giving me for not spilling out any answers. Leah was always nosy and hated not being in the loop. once we were halfway to Billy's I spoke up.**

"**I just figured you could talk to Billy. He knew your mom when he was younger and there is a lot he can tell you about her."**

"**Really? That would be great." Her face was bright with excitement I wondered if she would be excited about Billy being her father or if she would be upset.**

"**Well were here." I said this as we walked up the steps to the house. "Did you want me here with you or would you wanna be alone?"**

"**I'll be fine go do whatever you need to do. I like him, I would not mind to get to know him a little better." I knocked once and let her in to the house.**

"**Alright I'll be at home so just call me and I'll come pick you up."**

"**Don't worry I can just walk back. It'll be fine." I watched as she headed inside and I waited for a few minutes then slowly made my way back home. Then I spent the next hour pacing the length of my bedroom.**

**KPOV**

**I couldn't believe it Billy was my dad. That meant I had a brother who was engaged to a half vampire and a sister. I was so freaked about all this new information that I just up and left. Now I was walking aimlessly through the woods. I didn't even know where I was I just kept walking. Then I started to think now I had a family. Smiling to myself I also realized that m mother didn't abandon me she had been trying to make our life better. Then I smelled that disgustingly sweet smell again. Trying to figure what that meant I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. Then my vision blurred and everything went to black.**

**SPOV**

**While still pacing I heard the telephone ring I rushed to get it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Seth?"**

"**Yeah Billy it's me."**

"**I thought I would see if Kaydie is doin' alright she didn't seem to take the news too wee."**

"**She is not here."**

"**What? She left here a half hour ago." my heart started to pound. It only took five minutes to walk to Billy's.**

"**Alright I'm gonna call Sam and get the pack together, will you call around?"**

"**Yeah of course." we both hung up. As I dialed Sam I wondered if she was alright my heart was pounding so fast I thought it would explode. She just had to be alright didn't know what I would do if she wasn't.**

**AN: SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE BUT IT WAS JUST THE WAY THE CHAPTER ENDED. BUT YOU GOT A LOT OF INFO NOW YOU JUST HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO KAYDIE. NOW I'M WORKING ON THE END OF THIS STORY. SO I BELIEVE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE END. I'M NOT COMPLETELY SURE. BUT IT WILL BE THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IN THEIR STORY FOR SURE. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. I'LL GET IT UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **


	16. searching

AN: ALRIGHT HERES THE LAST CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT PERFECT AD THEN MY COMPUTER WENT WONKY SO I LOST WHAT I HAD AND I HAD TO REDO IT. ONCE AGAIN SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I STILL FEEL LIKE ITS MISSING SOMETHING BUT THIS STOR IS DONE FOR NOW. I MIGHT DO A PART 2. NOT SURE. I'M GONNA STOP RAMBLING NOW. PLEASE ENJOY AND IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS OR IF SOMETHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, JUST ASK ME. J

SEARCHING

SPOV

I was walking through the woods with Jacob by my side, along with the rest of the pack in their wolf form. We had been looking for Kaydie for a hours now and the sun was starting to go down. Then suddenly I smelled her scent.

"Hey, this way Jacob." I said motioning to the right. He just nodded ad went along with me. We walked about a mile when her smell suddenly stopped ad all I could smell was deer. Looking around for any thing that would help me, Jacob did the same.

"Something is off Seth her scent just stopped."

"I know, I don't like it." Sam came closer to me while sniffing the ground he stopped a few feet in front of me then looked at me and then howled. I walked to where he still sat. kneeling down I could smell her and it was strong that's when I realized I was staring at her blood in the grass. Looking up around the wooded area searching it with my eyes trying to figure which way she could have gone.

"Kaydie where are you?" I whispered with anguish in my voice.

KPOV

"That deer blood was gross." I heard a man say but I didn't know where I was and I was about to open my eyes when I remembered that something hit me in the back of my head and that was the last thing I remembered. Which speaking of my head it hurt like hell. Why was I here? Then without opening my eyes I tried to take notice of the position I was in. do I hurt anywhere beside my head? ..No. where am I ? the floor which I was sitting on felt like cold concrete and I was cold. Maybe a basement? Then I heard another voice.

"Yeah this is going to be fun. A little payback for Vicky."

"Yeah, Felix I'm definitely going to enjoy this. Can you believe its been at least a decade before I tortured someone?" oh my god their with that vampire I killed and now they want revenge, what are they going to do me? I tried to prepare myself to phase but nothing was happening.

"That's not going to work, your wrists and ankles are bound in iron." I hadn't even notice that both my wrists and ankles were in shackles.

"You can open your eyes we know your awake. I can hear your thoughts." I slowly opened my eyes to look at the two who held me captive. They didn't look scary.

"Oh you don't even know." The man who said this was blonde and he was the one who called the other Felix, so what was his name?

"Aro, and you and me are going to have lots of fun."

"I'll be watching until its my turn with you. When I'm through with you. You'll want to die but don't worry I won't kill you yet." Aro walked toward where I was sitting on the floor and knelt down next to me,

"You don't smell like a dog so what are you? Because if you're the one who killed Vicky which I know you are you have to be something to get the best of her."

"I'm not sure exactly." I mumbled quietly but I thought of how I killed her and I shivered at the memory.

"HMMM, that's interesting. A panther, hey. I don't believe we have ever come across one of those. I honestly assumed you were one of those dogs. So I guess were lucky those shackles hold you." he then ran his hands through m hair and ran his cold fingertips across my cheek and down my neck. "I wonder how a cat would taste? We'll have to find out." he stood up and crossed over to a table that was covered with items I could not see enough of to know what they were. "Tools, to better assist me in your torture." then he picked up what looked like a scalpel, one like doctors used and my heart started to race because I didn't know how I was going to get out of this. There is no one to help me, and I can't help myself. So did what I have always done. Don't let them know your weaknesses. "oh honey are you scared?'

"Ha you think you scare me?" Aro just raised his eyebrows at me while Felix stood up from his chair and crossed his arms and then glared at me while he spoke.

"Don't worry you will be."

"If I killed your precious Vicky what makes you think you can scare me?" Felix grabbed the scalpel from Aro and was knelt in front of me with the scalpel pointed at my eye, I held my breath afraid to move.

"I will have fun tearing you apart piece by piece while you still breathe and feel every bit of the torturous pain." he said all this while grinding his teeth and growling at me. Then I heard a familiar growl and moving my eyes only I looked to my right to see several wolves lunging towards Aro and then I saw Jacob and Seth. They both looked angry and than I witnessed as Jacob ran and leaped into the air phasing mid flight and he knocked Felix down to the ground I cried out in pain as the scalpel that had been so close to my right eye sliced into my left cheek. Two seconds later Seth was by my side.

"Oh god are you alright?" framing my face with my hands he looked at me and smiled shakily. "You scared me have to death don't ever do it again." he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it. Could you get me out of these things?" I said this as I wiggled my hands and feet. Then I heard I loud crunch I looked up to where the noise came from and saw the wolves literally ripping apart Aro. That s when I looked past them to see Jacob doing the same to Felix. Both of the vampires were dead. As soon as Seth found the key and had me out of the restraints he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and out of the basement, and then completely out of the house. I just berried m face into Seth's just not caring about the stinging in my cheek. He sat me down n the porch.

"Let me look at your cheek."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine your bleeding." I looked at him so he could better see my cheek. He pulled off his shirt and wadded it up and held it up to my cheek.

"Hold it there for a moment you may need stitches." he brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Seth how did you find me?" I asked curious.

"Well we tried to follow your scent but then we realized that those vamps used deer blood to cover their scent as well as yours, but they didn't use enough because it wore off sooner than they thought. This house has been abandoned for several years now so its obvious they would bring you here." Pulling me into his chest Seth wrapped his arms around me so tightly it was hurting but I didn't want him stop. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you, always."

"And forever." Holding on to him I closed my eyes and I felt at peace for now I knew he loved me and I knew that my mother had loved me.

THE END

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST FANFIC.


End file.
